Broken Doll
by NamelessWriter
Summary: Rikku ist unsterblich in ihren Klassenkameraden verliebt, doch dieser scheint sie gar nicht zu beachten. Was aber ist, wenn alles anders kommt...?


Kapitel 1 „Ich und meine Liebe" ---------------- By NamelessWriter  
  
I'll be here... Why...? I'll be 'waiting'...here... For what? I'll be waiting...for you...so... If you come here... You'll find me. I promise.  
  
Jedes mal wenn ich ihn sehe, fängt mein Herz an wie wild zu schlagen. Mein Puls schlägt höher, so stark, dass ich fast in Ohnmacht falle. Ich kann ohne dich nicht mehr leben. Ohne dich keinen Atemzug mehr tun. Doch obwohl ich dich abgöttisch liebe, weiß ich das ich für dich nicht existiere. Mir ist klar das du mich noch nie bemerkt hast. Aber auch obwohl ich tief in meinem Unterbewusstsein weiß, dass es nie mit uns klappen wird, so kann ich doch nicht anders als dich zu begehren. Selbst wenn ich wollte, ich könnte dich nie vergessen. Du bist meine erste und gleichermaßen meine letzte Liebe. Das begriff ich schon als ich dich das erste Mal sah, nein...schon vorher... I love you so much....my dear...  
  
"He, Rikku!!" Schlaftrunken öffnete ich meine von klebrigen Tränen umrandeten Augen. "Was ist denn...?" Verwirrt blickte ich das braunhaarige Mädchen, das vor meinem Bett stand, an. "Na, du sollt aufstehen, was denn sonst Ri-chan?!" "Nenn mich nicht so!", giftete ich sie an.  
  
Doch ohne zurück zu keifen, was sie sonst immer tat, ging sie mich zu und beugte sich mir entgegen. "Deine Augen sind ja ganz feucht und verklebt! Du hast doch nicht...?" Mit fragender Miene strich sie sanft über meine blasse Wange. "...." Mehr sagt ich dazu nicht. Ich hatte keine Lust ihr alles zu erklären. "Und du bist auch ganz blass! Du hast die ganze Nacht geweint, stimmt's?" Streng betrachtete sie mich mit ihren ozeanblauen Augen. Fast wie seine.... "..." Abermals konnte ich ihr nicht antworten. Oder wie sollte ich ihr erklären, dass ich wieder wegen ihm Tränen vergossen hatte? "Du hast also wieder geweint!! Wusste ich's doch!!!!" Ihre Stimme artete fast zu einem Ruf aus. Wütend starrte sie mich nun an. Plötzlich stiegen mir Tränen hoch. Ich konnte es einfach nicht ertragen jemanden wütend zu machen!  
  
Scheinbar bemerkte sie jetzt auch, dass ich gleich heulen würde, denn ihre Gesichtszüge wurden wieder weicher. "Du bist ja so dumm, Rikku..." Mit einem Ruck nahm sie mich in den Arm. Doch dies verleitete mich dazu wirklich zu weinen. "Danke...Sara..." Schluchzend nahm ich sie noch fester in den Arm. Stimmt, ich habe jemanden dem ich vertrauen kann. Ihr kann ich ja alles erzählen. Meiner besten Freundin...Sara... "Und jetzt sag warum du dauernd weinst! Schon als ich letzte Woche bei dir Übernachtet habe, hab ich dich beim Heulen erwischt! Da hab ich schon keine Fragen gestellt, aber jetzt will ich's wissen!" Freundlich hob sie ihren Kopf auf, den sie an meine Schulter gelehnt hatte, und schaute mich gutmütig an. "Ich bin doch deine beste Freundin. Du kannst mir echt alles erzählen, Rikku!" Ja, dir kann ich alles erzählen, aber...das würdest nicht mal du verstehen...  
  
Mit größer Mühe entging ich der Umarmung und versuchte zu lächeln, was mir aber scheinbar nicht sehr gut gelang, denn Sara guckte mich ungläubig an. "Es ist nichts...!Wirklich!" Ich wischte mir die Tränen aus dem Gesicht und versuchte zu lächeln. "Und warum hast du dann schon das zweite Mal geweint?!" "Ähh...ich weiß nicht wieso....! Es ist einfach über mich gekommen!", log ich. Immer noch blickte sie mich mit ihren ungläubigen Augen an, weshalb ich krampfhaft versuchte ihrem Blick zu entgehen. Nach einiger Zeit des Schweigens gab sie dann auf und ließ es bei meiner verlogenen Antwort. "Komm, gleich gibst Frühstück!!!" Und schon ging sie etwas beleidigt aus dem Zimmer.  
  
Schweigend stand ich nun von dem kuscheligen Bett auf und ging zu dem wunderschönem, riesigen Spiegel, der mitten im Zimmer stand. Behutsam streifte ich meinen dunkelgrünen, seidigen Pyjama ab und betrachtete mich im Spiegel. Meine mittelangen, braunen Haare umhüllten meinen Hals und die Schulter. Nachdenklich starrte ich das Spiegelbild an und ließ meinen Blick über meinen gespiegelten Körper streifen. Ich nahm nichts mehr um mich wahr, ich schaute nur in den Spiegel und war tief in Gedanken versungen. Ich dachte über alles nach. Über meine Freunde, meine Familie, Sara...aber vor allem an ihn... Wie wunderschön doch seine ozeanblauen Augen waren, daran hatte ich mich bei dem Anblick von Sara erinnert. Wie ich doch immer in ihnen versinke, wenn ich ihn anschaue. Ja, ich liebte alles an ihm. Seinen Blick, seinen Körper, seine Kälte, seine Stärke und seinen Charaktere, obwohl ich wünschte ich könnte das Eis schmelzen lassen...  
  
Doch plötzlich fiel mir wieder ein, dass ich ja zum Frühstück kommen sollte. So eilte ich zu dem Stuhl auf dem mein Rucksack lag und holte meine Schuluniform aus ihm. Nur sie und ein paar Kekse hatte ich gestern in ihm versaut, denn, so unbestimmt wie ich bin, habe ich mich erst um 22.00 Uhr endgültig entschieden bei Sara zu übernachten. Langsam streifte ich nun meine Schuluniform an, betrachtete mich noch kurz im Spiegel und schlich mich daraufhin leise in die Küche. Groß war sie nicht, es war gerade noch so Platz für einen kleinen Tisch, an den ich mich gleich niederließ. Na ja, mehr braucht sie ja nicht. Sara wohnt ja schließlich ganz alleine, da braucht man keine riesige Wohnung.  
  
"Hier bitte schön!" Sara, deren Laune sich wieder gebessert hatte, stellte mir einen großen Teller mit Rühreiern und einem Omelett vor die Nase. "Danke!", freute ich mich über das Essen, denn ich wusste das niemand so gut konnte wie Sara. Wie ein hungriges Raubtier fiel ich nun über das Frühstück her. Sara hatte sich auf den Stuhl gegenüber gesetzt und verspeiste ihren eigenen Teller, wenn auch mit ein paar kurzen, aber aufschlussreichen Seitenblicken in meine Richtung. Doch davon ließ ich mich nicht besonders stören.  
  
Als ich fertig war, wartete ich nur noch auf Sara, die etwas langsamer im Essen war als ich, und machten uns dann gemeinsam auf den Weg zur Schule. Bummelnd schlenderten wir durch die noch dunkle Stadt und unterhielten sich über dies und jenes, doch, um ehrlich zu sein, so viel Spaß ich zu haben schien, in meinem tiefsten Inneren dachte ich immer nur an ihn. Ich weiß zwar nicht wieso, aber mein ganzes Leben scheint von den Gedanken an ihn bestimmt zu sein. Und das obwohl wir noch keine zwei Sätze gewechselt haben. Einmal hat er mir einen Satz gewidmet, ich erinnere mich als wäre es gestern gewesen. Wir waren mit der ganzen Klasse in einem Museum über Urzeit-Tiere. Alle durften sich aufteilen und alleine alles erkunden. Ich rann gerade durch die Flure um Sara zu suchen, als ich an einer Ecke jemanden umrannte. "...Es tut mir leid..." Die Person stand blitzschnell auf, was ich auch tun wollte, doch dann bemerkte ich erst wenn ich da vor mir hatte. Ihn... Meine Gesicht färbte sich blitzartig rot und ich starrte eine ganze Zeit in sein, vor Wut brennendes Gesicht, das gleich zu explodieren drohte. "Pass doch auf", tadelte er mich scharf, was mir sofort Tränen in die Augen rief. Er hatte es scheinbar gemerkt und streckte it schließlich die Hand entgegen um mir beim aufstehen zu helfen. Dieses stille Angebot nahm ich natürlich an und zog mich nach oben. Als ich wieder heil stand, verbeugte ich mich schüchtern, immer noch mit einem dunkelrotem Kopf, und bat abermals um Verzeihung. Doch ohne ein weiteres Wort des Tadels oder er Strafe ging er nur mit einem gemurmelten "Schon gut." davon und ließ mich ganz alleine auf dem leeren Flur stehen. Es war zwar kein besonders schönes Gefühl so stehen gelassen zuwerden, aber immerhin habe ich mit ihm gesprochen und in sogar berührt. Ja, ich hatte ihn berührt! Doch er hatte es bestimmt schon vergessen..., dachte ich mir im gehen, ...bestimmt...  
  
Als wir in der Schule ankamen und gerade ins Klassenzimmer wollten, ertönte hinter uns ein markanter Ruf. "Rikku! Sara ! Da seid ihr ja, ich dachte ihr seid krank!" Blitzschnell drehte wir uns um, um die Person zu sehen, die so schrie. Aufgeregt kam Tea mit einem Höllentempo auf uns zugerannt. "Oh, morgen, Tea!", begrüßte ich sie verwundert. "Was ist denn los?" "Nichts, ich freu mich bloß euch zu sehen!!!", meinte sie gleichgültig mit ihrer kreischend-fröhlichen Art. "Echt?!" Sara begutachtete Tea mit einem strengen Blick, während sich ihr Gesicht zu einer alles sagende Miene verzog. Um ehrlich zu sein war ich mir fast sicher das sie das Gleiche dachte, wie ich: DIE SPINNT DOCH!!!!!!!  
  
"Ja, klar!", unterbrach Tea meine Gedanken, "Und was habt ihr gestern so gemacht?" Mit diesen Worten bewegten wir drei uns in das Klassenzimmer, während dessen ich Tea meine gestrigen Erlebnisse haarklein berichtete, natürlich ohne die Tatsache das ich fast die ganze Nacht durchgeheult hatte. Tea saß schweigend auf der Tischkante von Sara und meiner Bank und lauschte gespannt was ich ihr erzählte. Sara dagegen saß ruhig neben mir und starrte mich an. Eine Zeit tolerierte ich das, doch auch meine Geduld hat Grenzen und so wendete ich mich etwas säuerlich zu Sara. "Was starrst du mich eigentlich an?", fragte ich harsch. Nun wendete Sara ihren Blick von mir und setzte zu einer Antwort an, doch bevor sie nur ein Wort rauskriegen konnte, kam unsere Klassenlehrerin, Yokoshiro-sensei, herein und mahnte uns zur Ruhe. "Setzt euch alle und seid leise, ich habe unangenehme Nachrichten für euch alle!" Mit einem Hops sprang Tea von unserem Tisch und setzt sich auf ihren eigenen Stuhl. Durch das Eintreten der Lehrerin vergaß ich schließlich auch, dass ich gerade dabei gewesen war mit Sara einen Streit anzufangen, was ihr zum Glück auch entfallen war.  
  
In den nächsten beiden Schulstunden quatschte uns Yokoshiro-sensei über die anstehende Klassenfahrt und das damit verbundene Versäumnis von Unterricht voll, was mich eigentlich weiter nicht störte, denn normalerweise hätten wir Englisch gehabt und auf dieses Fach kann ich gut verzichten! (Ich auch XD) Danach hatten wir zwei Stunden Sport und dann war endlich Schluss für heute. Endlich! Nicht, dass ich schlecht in der Schule wäre oder mich in ihr nicht wohlfühlen würde, es ist nur so, dass ich auch hier nur an ihn denke.... Und dann sehe ich auch noch jeden Tag seinen braunen Haarschopf vor mir, denn wie es der Zufall so will, sitzt er genau eine Reihe vor mir. Eigentlich weiß ich nicht so recht ob ich mich darüber freuen kann. Immerhin denke ich dann noch mehr an ihn, als sonst schon.  
  
"He, Rikku!" Saras Stimme riss mich aus meinen Gedanken. "W...was ist?", stotterte ich überrascht. "Ich hab dich gefragt, o du heute noch mal bei mir übernachten willst! Sag mal, schläfst du jetzt schon auf dem Heimweg, Rikku?" "Ähh nein...ich meinte ja..." "Was jetzt?", fragte sie in einem leicht gereiztem Ton. "Ich meinte, nein, ich schlafe nicht und, ja, ich würde gerne bei dir schlafen!" "Gut!", erwiderte sie darauf nur und ging nun in einem schnellerem Tempo voran. "Was hast du denn jetzt?", hackte ich nach. "...nichts" "Ja, ja, sag es!" Plötzlich drehte sie sich um. "Ich hab gesehen wen du heute im Unterricht die ganze Zeit angestarrt hast....", meinte sie, "...oder besser gesagt angehimmelt hast!" Nun starrte sie mich mit einem enttäuschendem Blick an. "Du hast wegen ihm geweint...und mir hast du nichts gesagt! Kein Sterbenswörtchen von dir gegeben! Und ich dachte wir wären beste Freundinnen!" "..." Mehr fiel mir vor Schreck nicht ein, doch ohne das zur Kenntnis zu nehmen, sprach Sara weiter. "Du brauchst mich gar nicht erst anlügen! Am besten wir vergessen unsere Freundschaft!" "Aber Sara..." "Aber was? Ich hab genau gesehen wen du heute die ganze Zeit abgestarrt hast!" Plötzlich stockte mir der Atem. Sie wusste es?! "Es war..."  
  
--------------------  
  
Fortsetzung folgt...  
  
--------------------  
  
Hi Leute, also, das ist der erste Teil meiner Story. Bis jetzt sind schon 9 Kapitel die ich geschrieben habe und es geht weiter. Da ich aber nicht alles auf einmal raus heizen will, dachte ich mir, dass ich jede Woche Dienstag einen neuen Teil hochlade, okay? Ich hoffe ich bekomm einiges an Feedback!! Bye NamelessWriter 


End file.
